Wireless lighting control systems may utilize radio frequency (RF) communication to communicate control signals to an antenna element that is mounted on a driver board of a light fixture. For example, a user may turn on, turn off, or dim a light using wireless control. However, sometimes light fixtures include a housing that is constructed of a metallic material. The antenna element may be placed within or enclosed by the metallic housing. Thus, the metallic housing may act as an RF shield, which effectively blocks RF signals from reaching the antenna element. As a result, it may be difficult to wirelessly control the light, since the metallic housing significantly reduces the ability of RF signals to reach the antenna element.
Directional lamps may be defined as any type of lamp that transmits visible light in a specific direction. While an omnidirectional lamp may provide generally even, overall illumination, a directional lamp is typically used to highlight a specific object or area. For example, directional lamps may be used to highlight focal points such as paintings, sculptures, or architectural features within a space. Directional lamps typically include an optical element that is positioned directly in front of a light generating element. The light generating element may be any type of device for generating visible light such as, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) or a filament of an incandescent light. The optical element may be used to direct the visible light in a specific direction, and controls a beam angle and light distribution of the directional lamp.
It may be especially challenging to package the driver board, which includes the antenna element, within a directional light. This is because the optical element creates further packaging restraints. Specifically, the driver board should not substantially obstruct or interfere with the visible light reflected by the optic element.